Tormenta de Oscuridad
by Anael-D02
Summary: Había rayos, truenos, lluvia, relampagos y oscuridad, mucha oscuridad. Odiaba la oscuridad porque ella era Luz y la oscuridad busca a la luz y justo ahora, fuera de su cuarto había una Tormenta de Oscuridad. Suerte que su hermano vela por su seguridad.


**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

**.**

**Tormenta de Oscuridad.**

**.**

**.**

La cegadora luz blanquecina del relámpago iluminó por completo su habitación haciendo presente segundos después el tan esperado trueno. Sus ojos ámbar observaban con miedo la escena desde su cama, esperando que el diluvio que había ahí afuera cesara. El torrencial de agua se estrellaba en su ventana haciendo escandalosos ruidos, los relámpagos iluminaban su habitación haciendo que mirara su asustada expresión en el enorme espejo y los truenos le provocaban escalofríos terribles.

Miró de reojo la ventana mirando como los arboles parecían no soportar esa tremenda cantidad de agua y aire al mismo tiempo, sentía que se le venían encima. Frunció el ceño al mirarse – Y sentirse – En esa situación tan patética. Tenía quince años y aún no podía superar su miedo, que más bien era una especie de fobia, a las tormentas.

Miró de nuevo por la ventana y observo las nubes, que ahora eran grises casi negras. Hasta parecía que lloraban por ese terrible miedo que sentía. Cerró rápidamente los ojos al ver un rayo morado pintarse en el ennegrecido cielo, y tapó rápidamente sus oídos para tratar – Ilusamente – De no escuchar el trueno. Dio un respingo al notar que su plan no había funcionado en lo más mínimo.

Ni siquiera en el Digimundo había sentido tal miedo.

Miró a su izquierda. Gatomon dormía plácidamente y parecía no escuchar tremendo diluvio con su tronadera incluida. Decidida a tratar de dormir de nuevo, Hikari Yagami tomo la sábana de su cama y se tapó completamente de pies a cabeza. Se tensó en su cama al notar que su habitación se iluminaba por enésima vez en la noche y tembló al escuchar el trueno. Apretó con más fuerza su sábana.

_Silencio…_

_Relámpago…_

_Trueno…_

_Oscuridad… _

Oscuridad. Odiaba la oscuridad. La odiaba por que aún le tenía miedo, la odiaba por que en exceso era mala, la odiaba por que estaba presente en su habitación, la odiaba por que ella era luz y la oscuridad quiere a la luz. Le tenía miedo por que a pesar de que de mil formas había tratado no dejaba de asustarle. En ese momento estaba en una _tormenta de oscuridad, _y sí, tenía miedo.

_Oscuridad…_

_Rayo…_

_Trueno…_

…

_Silencio…_

Comenzó a llover más fuerte. Ella se hizo bolita. Chasqueó la lengua y trató de recordar buenos momentos. Nada.

-Quien me viera – Se dijo a sí misma. – Creí que ya había superado todo eso. – Y Aunque realmente podía dormir en la oscuridad o ir al baño de noche, cuando se presentaban situaciones así su miedo volvía. Era a lo que ella llamaba secretamente tormenta de oscuridad. Cuando esto pasaba se sentía como esa niña que necesitaba ser protegida por todos, que era débil. La misma Kari enfermiza de 4 años. Se sentía vulnerable y no le gustaba.

_Lluvia…_

_Trueno…_

Sintió más miedo cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su puerta

_Relámpago…_

_Oscuridad…_

Asustada escuchó como se abría la puerta de su cuarto, sintió como alguien se sentaba en su cama y apretó los ojos. Después ya no sintió su sabana sudada sobre ella y abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de su hermano.

-Soy yo, Kari. – Kari lo observo unos minutos avergonzada, preguntándose que hacía su hermano a esas horas de la madrugada en su habitación. – Perdón, es que… eh… Agumon quería venir con Gatomon por que tenía miedo y pues… hola. – Yagami miró al compañero de su hermano más dormido que despierto y asintió señalando a Gatomon. – ¿Me haces campo?

-Sí …– Kari movió su cuerpo hacia un lado dándole espacio a su hermano de acostarse, ella se acomodo dándole la espalda.

Sabía perfectamente que le había mentido y que estaba ahí por ella. Sintió un brazo rodearla por la espalda.

Un relámpago y un trueno sonaron por toda la casa.

Ella se estremeció y dio un brinquito, pero los brazos de su hermano la estrecharon más contra sí, transmitiéndole seguridad.

-Te cantaría _duérmete niña_, pero te daría más miedo – Sacó una risita un poco aliviada de su hermanita y él se sintió aliviado de saber que su miedo cesaba.

Sabía que su hermana aún le temía a las tormentas y se había despertado en la noche para velar por su sueño y que ella pudiera dormir tranquila. Acarició su cabello y una vez que se volteo y se acurrucó en su pecho le acomodó unos mechones detrás de la oreja. Siguió haciéndolo toda la noche sin cesar, velando por el bienestar de su hermanita.

Kari sabía que le temía a las tormentas, pero su hermano estaba con ella, protegiéndola como siempre y por fin estaba tranquila. Poco a poco iría dejando ese miedo inexplicable que sentía por las tormentas así como lo hizo con la oscuridad alguna vez.

Pero por ahora no importaba, su hermano velaba por sus sueños y estaba tranquila y segura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

En lo personal este One-shot me ha encantado, ya que se basa en una experiencia personal, y pensé que Kari sería perfecta para el papel, por que Tai siempre a sido así con ella. También había pensado en Tk y Matt, pero al final me decidí por ellos dos. ¡Los amo!

Y sí, a veces me dan miedo los truenos y los rayos.

Y bueno por otro lado, estoy super trabada con algunos fic, así que si tu lo lees, lamento de verdad que no lo haya continuado, odio esto que me esta pasando, pero mi mente no trabaja, y yo no puedo inspirarme en ese fic en especifico, ¡no se por que! Y la verdad, se que ha sido irresponsable, pero voy a poner a trabajar mi mente para terminarlo, por que mis fic simpre los voy a terminar, no importa que, así que solo ténganme paciencia por favor.

Se que voy a salir de esta crisis de falta de imaginación n.ñ

Lo curioso es que tengo algunos One-shots y fics que han surgido en este periodo de crisis mental que me dio jaja, como este mismo.

Pero bueno, bueno, ya no los atosigo más, ¡me voy! Y disculpen mi ausencia.

Espero que les haya gustado!

**.::Anael – D02::.**


End file.
